


Creation

by ScriptrixDraconum



Series: "Hero" Companion Piece [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Aedra, Aetherius, Anuiel, Aurbis, Auriel - Freeform, Creation, Creation Myth, Daedra, Magicka, Magna Ge, Magnus - Freeform, Mundus - Freeform, Nirn, Padomay, The Void, et'Ada, oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently I wrote this on 27 March 2014. I don’t remember writing it, but I do know it ties into a dream sequence in “Hero by Choice”, because I used a short version and scrapped this. I have not edited it.</p>
<p>This dream is written from Deborah’s POV, as a witness to the creation of Mundus and Nirn and its potential destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

_I was floating. I couldn’t feel anything on my feet, but I was stable. There was no wind. I was not breathing. I could not see. Everything was black. I was not cold – I felt nothing. I heard nothing._

_I was suspended in darkness for millennia. Millennia upon millennia. And, somehow, I was content in my desolation, at how perfect and peaceful it was. I fell in love with the sterility of nothingness._

_It was the inevitable mistake._

_From this love, the Beginning and the End materialized, concomitant. This was how it had always happened, I recalled. Every time, I managed to lose myself in the Void, and forget what cyclic Doom euphoria begets. I wondered what brilliance or terror this Generation would wreak._

_Forth from Consciousness, the Beginning raged sparkling black with both hunger and energy unending, swirling around me, unseen but known. The End, glorious in its stagnant blue, floated slowly, almost not at all, too slow to avoid the Beginning’s force. From multiple collisions, Moments were born. These Moments yearned to be together, and with the help of turbulent Beginning, whirled and whorled until they were joined. The Beginning and the End were intrigued, but it was to the End who Moments gravitated. In the End, Moments saw purpose, direction, pace. The Beginning became jealous and restless and ever-hungry, and quickly fled to my varied distances._

_With help from the End, Moments became stable, and Time formed within each facet. The Beginning sensed this and returned, and in anger collided with Moments, wishing to pull Time towards himself. Their collision formed a swirl of interlocking Light and Darkness, eventually pulling too strong and absorbing the End. Bright, steady End concentrated at the center, growing ever-brighter, ever-steadier until he stabilized. The End became so dense, in fact, that the very center of his body turned black._

_Bursts of Light and Darkness began to spill forth in every direction. The conflict between the Beginning and the End continued to break apart pieces of Time, eventually forming eight, glowing, calm orbs of white around End. Between each white orb formed two small voids, each as turbulent as the Beginning himself, but each unique, even shining different colors. Sixteen voids in all were formed out of this conflict. Orbs and voids alike were separated from Time, existing outside the Beginning and the End, and once stable, prevented the Beginning and the End from fighting ever again._

_The brightest orb became cognizant. From Infinite Light he chose fiery orange. His siblings soon followed, each evolving their own unique energies. Pink, red, blue… some chose to retain all energies and remained white. Likewise, the sixteen voids stirred within themselves, all of them hungry, all of them unstable. Greedy green, burning red, chilling purple… and again, some chose to retain their original bubbling blackness._

_The scattered pieces of broken Time were gathered by the End and reformed in his center. Here Time healed and once again became stable, calm. Surrounding Time swirled motley Dreams, a collective consciousness of Existence. Surrounding Dreams glowed brilliant Magic, from whom Elements were born. Magic himself was engulfed by Chaos, who influenced him terribly. In Chaos, nested comfortably, were the sixteen voids. Finally, all of Creation was then crowned by Stasis, the soft blue swath where the Children of Light made their homes._

_Chaos’s influence on Magic began to take its toll. Magic broke down, barely held steady by Dreams. Fragments of Magic broke free, piercing through Chaos and Stasis all the way back to Origin, to me. Simultaneously, fragments of Chaos merged with Magic, and within Existence formed a consolidation. An intermix of Darkness and Light, the consolidate formed a new, continuous Moment. It grew and shrunk in a steady rhythm set by this constant push and pull._

_Magic had had enough. He sent a blessing of energy to the new Moment and fled, breaking free through Chaos, leaving a magnificent wound. He found his new home in Stasis amongst the Children of Light, gifting them his remaining energy as compensation for the breach he had created. One of Magic’s daughters attempted to flee alongside her father but became stuck in Chaos, and bounced from void to void, seemingly endless in her energy._

_The new Moment finally found balance between the pulls of the Beginning and the End, and Life formed within it, giving it structure._

_A spark in the new Moment ruined everything. The black mass at the center of Existence broke free, ripping through Time. Another spark sent ripples throughout the planes, causing their veils to waver. More sparks flickered across the new Moment. They damaged both Chaos and Stasis, if only briefly, but while damaged, energy both entered and exited my Creation._

_The sparks continued until Stasis and Chaos became so damaged that they merged. Dreams, which had absorbed many fragments of Magic, sunk into the new Moment, which once again began to expand and shrink, not in a steady rhythm, but erratically. The black center of Existence, now turbulent, began to swallow the Moment, and soon Dreams. The merged Stasis and Chaos condensed, destroying the orbs and voids within before fading completely. Existence, finally devoured by the black mass, was no longer._

_I was alone again._


End file.
